


Burial Ground

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: The night is falling over Arligton Cemetery, and only Tony is left mourning the loss of the Sentinel of Liberty.Or so he believes.





	Burial Ground

As the last sunrays caressed the evergreen grass of the Arlington Cemetery, only a sole figure stood in the silence. His dark hair moved by the gentle breeze, Tony kneed on the ground, running his fingers through the soft terrain covering his friend’s grave, lost in his own thoughts. 

AsSteve was still there – as he could respond- Tony spoke, confessed, cursed – himself, his friend, their lives. He didn’t hold anything back, sure that nobody was listening, that he alone remained on the holy ground.

But, alone he wasn’t. Unknowingly to him, a small group was gathered, hidden by the shadows of centuries old threes and the cover of the incoming night. 

“Shouldn’t we go and pay our respects?” The youngest member of the team – a brunette boy – asked. His mentor, though, a bald man on a steely wheelchair, just shook his head, breathing heavily, apparently unable to voice – at least with words- his opinion on the matter. Still, it was clear what he thought – almost as he had told them so with his own mind. 

“Professor…. What should we do now….?” The young woman’s fiery red hair danced in the delicate air as they were alive with flames. She was the only girl in an otherwise all-men group, but she didn’t seem less fierce or strong. She stood, proud, intent, concentrated on the weeping man in front of the tomb, as she could hear his words from such a distance.

The bald man – the Professor – clenched painfully his teeth, his knuckles white around the armrests of his wheelchair, cursing not for the first time his unfortunate condition who would have eventually put him at disadvantage in the days to come.

“Now, Jean… we stop hiding, and we don’t let his sacrifice go to waste.”

As they retreated into the shadows for the last time, Tony wept, for the friend and the hero lost to the world. 


End file.
